


Leather and Lace

by KatieComma



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Drunk Confessions via Karaoke, Established Relationship, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Mac and Jack are a little inebriated and get up for a karaoke duet.





	Leather and Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rai_Knightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_Knightshade/gifts).



The night is nearing the end. The table is covered in empties, and even Matty’s laughing and a little red in the cheeks.

It’s karaoke night at La Cuevita, Mac and Jack’s favourite dive bar, and Mac is having the best time in as long as he can remember. 

Cage is visiting and they all decided to head out on the town and sing some karaoke. They even managed to convince Desi to get up and kill on _Survivor by Destiny’s Child,_ as accompanied by Riley.

But now things are slowing down. Anybody who’s getting up to sing is beyond plastered. And half the patrons have left for the evening.

Mac’s head is spinning pleasantly, and he can’t remember the last time he actually drank enough to get drunk. In the past excessive drinking always brought on depressive episodes of PTSD, but he doesn’t have to worry about those anymore. Not since Jack moved into his house, into his bed. And now he’s always got someone to hold on to that keeps him grounded, keeps the dark away.

“Alright everybody, last one,” the karaoke host announces, a cute girl with wide hips and green hair named Connie. “Let’s end on a high note. Alright Mac, Jack signed you up for a duet.”

Mac just laughs and almost tumbles off his chair before Jack pulls him up and toward the back of the bar.

Connie hands them each a mic and winks at Mac. Drunk and without inhibition he pulls her into a drunken little hug and kisses her on the cheek. She’s used to it, they know each other well enough after coming to karaoke night for years.

“This is one of my favourites,” she says into Mac’s ear, “you’d better not ruin it.”

“Me?” Mac asks, a drunken parody of appalled, as he takes a few steps back toward Jack. “I would never. What are we singing anyway?” He looks over to Jack who winks, and throws an arm around him. Mac snakes an arm around Jack’s waist and pulls him close.

Mac looks down at the screen and laughs again. He’s not sure he’ll be able to get through it with a straight face. “Who’s singing what?” Mac asks.

Jack puts his face too close to Mac’s ear, breath laced with the smell of expensive whiskey that Matty bought for the table. It’s sweet and heady and Mac almost forgets that they’re standing up in front of a bar full of people. “You’re up first sweetheart,” Jack says softly before licking that spot just behind Mac’s ear that drives him crazy.

“You boys ready?” Connie asks.

Jack pulls back from Mac’s neck, leaving a hot breath in his wake. “You bet Con-man! Let’s get this on the road!” He yells.

The soft music starts playing loud over the speakers, and Mac giggles again, trying to get a grip on himself before his part starts. He’s a spy, he should be able to get himself in line. But standing up at karaoke with Jack, his friends watching, is one of the few times he can let go and just be Mac. No secret agent, no spy, no genius. Just an idiot with a microphone and his boyfriend at his side holding him tight.

The crowd is unsure what song it is at first; the guitar is soft and the noise in the place drowns it a little. And then Mac starts singing Stevie Nicks’ opening line and the crows goes nuts when they figure out Jack has picked them Leather and Lace by Stevie Nicks and Don Henley. One of the most famous, sappiest duets of all time.

Mac has to sing it much lower than Stevie, but he gives it his all, and hopes he kills it. He’s getting a lot of catcalls from the crowd, so at the very least he hopes it’s amusing and everyone else is so drunk they won’t remember it in the morning.

Jack sways next to him, arm still around Mac’s shoulders, holding him tight and waiting for his part to come along.

And then something happens, and Mac trips up a little on the lyrics. It’s a song he’s heard a million times on Jack’s Classic Rock station blaring in the car; Mac even knows most of the words without having to watch the monitor. And yet it takes him by surprise when a piece of verse comes along:

_But I carry this feeling_

_When you walked into my house_

_That you won’t be walking out the door_

He gets through it, but he feels suddenly more sober. And when he looks at Jack’s face, he can see that Jack had forgotten these particular lyrics too, and had probably picked the song to be funny.

And then of course the damn part repeats and he has to sing it again, and now he’s looking right at Jack when he does.

_Still I carry this feeling_

_When you walked into my house_

_That you won’t be walking out the door_

And then the chorus kicks in, and Jack’s voice joins his own, rough with emotion suddenly, gravelly over the mic. Oh, they are way too drunk for this.

_Lovers forever face to face_

_My city or mountains_

_Stay with me stay_

_I need you to love me_

_I need you today_

_Give to me your leather_

_Take from me my lace_

Mac smiles wide, huffing a little laugh at the end of the chorus, waiting for Jack’s verse to start.

Jack’s voice is deep and gruff and they still have their arms around each other, so when Jack starts to sing, Mac feels it rumble into his own ribcage. And man Jack has a voice on him. Mac gives him a hard time about his karaoke skills, but he really belts it out for everything he’s worth, and it’s silky and rough at the same time; it’s beautiful, and Mac will never get enough. Especially since, somehow, Jack sings everything with that little bit of Texas twang still hanging around the words.

_You in the moonlight_

_With your sleepy eyes_

_Could you ever love a man like me_

And Mac hears the real question in that, and Jack’s still looking at him, so Mac nods. The tiniest of nods just for Jack.

Jack sings on without even looking at the monitor:

_And you were right_

_When I walked into your house_

_I knew I’d never want to leave_

Oh, this song is gonna kill Mac. His eyes feel hot with emotion. It’s just the liquor, he tells himself.

They join together for the chorus again, and Mac can’t tear his eyes away from Jack, holding him close in front of everyone, singing to him, singing with him.

Jack’s eyes well up a little when they get to “stay with me stay,” singing in perfect harmony together despite too many drinks. Ok, Jack’s eyes well up more than a little. If Mac had a free hand he’d wipe away the tear that falls, travelling slowly down Jack’s cheek.

The song fades away, and the spell is broken. 

They turn back toward the bar and everyone cheers. Everyone. Even the surly drunks that can barely stay on their chairs at the bar. Cage cheers loudest of all, standing on her chair and wolf-whistling over what’s left of the crowd.

“Alright folks,” Connie says, “that’s it for tonight. Good thing too, I don’t know anybody who could follow that.” She retrieves the mics from Jack and Mac and pulls them into a quick hug before pushing them back toward their table.

They fall into their chairs next to each other, still casually touching: Jack’s hand across the back of Mac’s chair, rubbing his thumb along Mac’s shoulder; Mac’s hand on Jack’s knee.

“What in the hell was that Dalton?” Matty asks. “You’ve been running ops all this time when you could’a had a record deal?” She is so drunk. Mac has never seen her uninhibited before.

“I’ve been tellin’ ya Matty,” Jack says, “I’m a national treasure.”

Last call was a while ago, and it’s not long before they get kicked out. They sit and wait for cabs, and being the gentlemen they are, Mac and Jack wait for the last one.

They sit side by side on the curb, the cool evening soaking into their bones.

Jack pulls his leather jacket off and sets it on Mac’s shoulders just as Mac starts to get goosebumps from the chilly night.

Mac smiles drunkenly and leans against Jack. “Thanks,” he says, slurring his next words. “S’gettin’ chilly out’here.”

Jack rests his head against Mac’s and scoots even closer on the curb. “Well that’s my leather baby, where’s that lace you promised me?” He barks a misty laugh into the night.

“I’ll go shopping tomorrow,” Mac says, doing his best to sound serious.

The cab shows up before Jack can reply.


End file.
